Cincuenta sombras de Fate
by rebeca-chan
Summary: la estudiante de literatura Nanoha Takamachi recibe el encargo de entrevistar a la exitosa y joven empresaria Fate Harlaown, queda impresionada al encontrarse a una mujer atractiva, seductora y también muy intimidante. cuando la pareja por fin inicia una apasionada relacion, las peculiares practicas eroticas de Fate desconciertan a Nanoha al tiempo que ella descubre...


Cincuenta sombras  
de Fate.

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ NO ME PERTENECEN. ESTO ES SOLO UNA ADAPTACION DEL LIBRO ORIGINAL "CINCUENTA SOMBRAS DE GREY- E.L. JAMES"

ACLARO QUE SOLO ES UNA ADAPTACION, PARA PERSONAS SENCIBLES Y SI NO SABEN DE QUE VA ESE LIBRO, ES UN LIBRO EROTICO, SI SON NENAS Y QUIEREN DEMANDARME MEJOR NO LO LEAN.

N/A: Espero que sea de su agrado.

Capítulo 1

Me miro en el espejo y frunzo el ceño, frustrada. Qué asco de pelo. No hay manera con él. Y maldita sea Hayate Yagami, que se ha puesto enferma y me metido en este lío. Tendría que estar estudiando para los exámenes finales, que son la semana que viene, pero aquí estoy, intentando hacer algo con mi pelo. No debo meterme en la cama con el pelo mojado. Recito varias veces mientras intento una vez más controlarlo con el cepillo. Me desespero, pongo los ojos en blanco, después observo a, a chica pálida, de pelo castaño y ojos azules exageradamente grandes que me mira, y me rindo. Mi única opción es recogerme este pelo rebelde en una coleta ladeada y confiar estar medio presentable.  
Hayate es mi compañera de departamento, y tuvo que resfriarse precisamente hoy. Por eso no puede ir a la entrevista que había concertado para la revista de la facultad con una megaempresaria del que yo nunca había oído hablar. Así que va a tocarme a mí. Tengo que estudiar para los exámenes finales, tengo que terminar un trabajo y se suponía que a eso iba a dedicarme esta tarde, pero no. Lo que voy a hacer esta tarde es conducir más de doscientos kilómetros hasta el centro de Seattle para reunirme con la enigmática presidenta de Harlaown Enterprises Holdings, Inc. Como empresaria excepcional y principal mecenas de nuestra universidad, su tiempo es extraordinariamente valioso- mucho más que el mío-, pero ha concedido una entrevista a Hayate. Un bombazo, según ella. Malditas sean sus actividades extraacadémicas.

Hayate está acurrucada en el sofá de la sala.

-Nanoha, lo siento. Tardé nueve meses en conseguir esta entrevista. Si pido que me cambien el día tendré que esperar otros seis meses, y para entonces las dos estaremos graduadas. Soy la responsable de la revista, así que no puedo echarlo todo a perder. Por favor…- me suplica Hayate con voz ronca por el resfriado.  
¿Cómo lo hace? Incluso enferma esta guapísima, realmente atractiva, con su pelo castaño perfectamente peinado y sus brillantes ojos azules, aunque ahora los tiene rojos y llorosos. Paso por alto la inoportuna punzada de lástima que me inspira.

-claro que iré, Hayate. Vuelve a la cama. ¿Quieres una aspirina o un paracetamol?

-un paracetamol, por favor. Aquí tienes las preguntas y la grabadora. Solo tienes que apretar aquí. Y toma notas. Luego ya lo transcribiré todo.

-no sé nada de ella-murmuro intentando en vano reprimir el pánico, que es cada vez mayor.

-te harás una idea por las preguntas. Sal ya. El viaje es largo. No quiero que llegues tarde.

-bueno, me voy. Vuelve a la cama. Te preparé una sopa para que te la calientes después.  
La miro con cariño. Solo haría algo así por ti, Hayate.

-sí, lo hare. Suerte. Y gracias, Nanoha. Me has salvado la vida, para variar

Tomo mi bolsa, le lanzo una sonrisa y me dirijo al coche. No puedo creer que me haya dejado convencer, pero Hayate es capaz de convencer a cualquiera de lo que sea. Será una excelente periodista. Sabe expresarse y discutir, es fuerte, convincente y guapa. Y es mi mejor amiga.

Apenas hay trafico cuando salgo de Vancouver, Washington, en dirección a la interestatal 5. Es temprano y no tengo que estar en Seattle hasta las dos del mediodía. Por suerte, Hayate me ha prestado su Mercedes CLK. No creo que pueda haber llegado a tiempo con Wanda, mi viejo Volkswagen Escarabajo. Conducir el Mercedes es muy agradable. Piso con fuerza el acelerador y los kilómetros pasan volando.  
Me dirijo a la sede principal de la multinacional de la señora Harlaown, un enorme edificio de veinte pisos, una fantasía arquitectónica, todo el de vidrio y acero, y con las palabras Harlaown HOUSE en un discreto tono metálico en las puertas acristaladas de la entrada. Son cuarto para las dos cuando llego. Entro en el inmenso – francamente intimidante - vestíbulo de vidrio, acero y piedra blanca, muy aliviada por no haber llegado tarde.  
Desde el otro lado de un sólido mostrador de piedra me sonríe una chica rubia, atractiva y muy arreglada. Lleva el saco gris oscuro y falda blanca más elegantes que he visto jamás. Esta impecable.

-vengo a ver la señora Harlaown. Nanoha Takamachi, de parte de Hayate Yagami.

-discúlpeme un momento, señorita Takamachi- me dice alzando las cejas.  
Espero tímidamente frente a ella. Empiezo a pensar que debería haberme puesto un saco de vestir de Hayate en lugar de mi chamarra azul marino. He hecho un esfuerzo y me he puesto la única falda que tengo, mis cómodas botas marrones hasta la rodilla y un suéter azul. Para mi es ir elegante. Me paso por detrás de la oreja un mechón de pelo que se me ha soltado de la coleta fingiendo no sentirme intimidada.

-si, tiene cita con la señorita Yagami. Firme aquí, por favor, señorita Takamachi. El ultimo ascensor de la derecha, piso 20.  
Me sonríe amablemente, sin duda divertida, mientras firmo  
Me tiende un pase de seguridad que tiene impresa la palabra ´VISITANTE´. No puedo evitar sonreír. Es obvio que estoy de visita. Desentono completamente. No pasa nada, suspiro para mis adentros. Le doy las gracias y me dirijo hacia los ascensores, más allá de los dos vigilantes, ambos mucho más elegantes que yo con su traje negro de corte perfecto

El ascensor me traslada al piso 20 a una velocidad de vértigo.  
Las puertas se abren y salgo a otro gran vestíbulo, también de vidrio, acero y piedra blanca. Me acerco a otro mostrador de piedra y me saluda otra chica rubia vestida impecablemente de blanco y negro.

-señorita Takamachi ¿puede esperar aquí, por favor?- me pregunta señalándome una zona de asientos de piel de color blanco.  
Detrás de los asientos hay una gran sala de reuniones con las paredes de vidrio, una mesa de madera oscura, también grande, y al menos veinte sillas haciendo juego. Más allá, un ventanal desde el suelo hasta el techo que ofrece una vista de Seattle hacia el Sound. La vista es tan impactante que me quedo momentáneamente paralizada. Wow.  
Me siento, saco las preguntas de la bolsa y les echó un vistazo maldiciendo por dentro a Hayate por no haberme pasado una breve biografía. No sé nada de la mujer que voy a entrevistar. Podría tener tanto noventa como treinta años. La inseguridad me mortifica y, como estoy nerviosa, no paro de moverme.  
Nunca me he sentido cómoda con las entrevistas cara a cara. Prefiero el anonimato de una charla en grupo, en la que puedo sentarme al fondo de la sala y pasar inadvertida. Para ser sincera, lo que me gusta es estar sola, acurrucada en una silla de la biblioteca del campus universitario leyendo una buena novela inglesa, y no removiéndome en el sillón de un enorme edificio de vidrio y piedra.  
Suspiro. Contrólate, Takamachi. A juzgar por el edificio, demasiado aséptico y moderno, supongo que Harlaown tendrá unos cuarenta años. Una tipa que mantiene su figura, bronceada y rubia a tono con el resto del personal.  
De alguna gran puerta a la derecha sale otra rubia elegante, impecablemente vestida. ¿De dónde sale tanta rubia inmaculada? Parece que las fabrican en serie. Respiro hondo y me levanto

-¿señorita Takamachi?- me pregunta la última rubia.

-si- le contesto con voz ronca y carraspeo- si- repito, esta vez en un tono más seguro.

-la señora Harlaown la recibirá enseguida ¿quiere dejarme su chamarra?

-sí, gracias- le contesto intentando con torpeza quitarme la prenda en cuestión.

-¿le han ofrecido algo de beber?

-pues…no.

Vaya, ¿estaré metiendo en problemas a la rubia número uno?  
La rubia numero dos frunce el ceño y lanza una mirada a la chica del mostrador.

-¿quiere un té, café, agua?-me pregunta volviéndose de nuevo hacia mí.

-un vaso de agua, gracias-le contesto en un murmullo.

-Olivia, tráele a la señorita Takamachi un vaso de agua, por favor-dice en tono serio.

Olivia sale corriendo de inmediato y desaparece detrás de la puerta al otro lado del vestíbulo.

-le ruego me disculpe, señorita Takamachi. Olivia es nuestra nueva empleada en entrenamiento. Por favor siéntese. La señora Harlaown la atenderá en cinco minutos.

Olivia vuelve con un vaso de agua muy fría.

-aquí tiene, señorita Takamachi.

-gracias

La rubia numero dos se dirige al enorme mostrador. Sus tacones resuenan en el suelo de piedra. Se sienta y ambas continúan trabajando.  
Quizás la señora Harlaown insista que todos sus empleados sean rubios. Estoy distraída, preguntándome si eso es legal, cuando la puerta del despacho se abre y sale una afroamericana alta y atractiva, con el pelo rizado y vestida con elegancia. Está claro que no podría haber elegido peor mi ropa.

-¿Harlaown, jugamos golf esta semana?

No oigo respuesta. La afroamericana Me ve y sonríe. Se le arrugan las comisuras de los ojos. Olivia se ha levantado de un salto para ir a llamar al ascensor. Parece que destaca en eso de pegar saltos de la silla. Esta más nerviosa que yo.

-buenas tardes, señoritas-dice la afroamericana metiéndose en el ascensor.

-la señora Harlaown la recibirá ahora, señorita Takamachi. Puede pasar- me dice la rubia número dos.

Me levanto tambaleándome un poco e intentando contener los nervios. Tomo mi bolsa, dejo el vaso de agua y me dirijo a la puerta entornada.

-no es necesario que llame. Entre directamente-me dice sonriéndome

Empujo la puerta, tropiezo con mi propio pie y caigo de bruces en el despacho.

Mierda, mierda. Que torpe… estoy de rodillas y con las manos apoyadas en el suelo en la entrada del despacho de la señora Harlaown, y unas manos me rodean para ayudarme a levantarme. Estoy muerta de vergüenza. Tengo que armarme de valor para alzar la vista. Madre mía, ¡qué joven es!

-señorita Yagami-me dice tendiéndome una mano de largos dedos en cuanto me he incorporado- soy Fate Harlaown, ¿Está bien? ¿Quiere sentarse?

Muy joven. Y atractiva, muy atractiva. Alta, con un elegantísimo traje gris, camisa blanca y corbata negra, con un pelo de color dorado y brillantes ojos rojos que me observan atentamente. Necesito un momento para poder articular palabra.

-bueno, la verdad…

Me callo. Si esta tipa tiene más de treinta años, yo soy bombera. Le doy la mano, aturdida, y nos saludamos. Cuando nuestros dedos se tocan, siento un extraño y excitante escalofrió por todo el cuerpo. Retiro la mano a toda prisa, incomoda. Debe ser electricidad estática. Parpadeo rápidamente, al ritmo de los latidos de mi corazón.

-la señorita Yagami esta indispuesta, así que me ha mandado a mí. Espero que no le importe, señora Harlaown.

-¿y usted es…?

Su voz es cálida y parece divertida, pero su expresión impasible no me permite asegurarlo. Parece ligeramente interesada, peo sobre todo muy educada.

-Nanoha Takamachi. Estudio literatura inglesa con Hayate…digo Yagami…bueno…la señorita Yagami, en la Estatal de Washington.

-ya veo- se limita a responder.

Creo ver el esbozo de una sonrisa en su expresión, pero no estoy segura.

-¿quiere sentarse?- me pregunta señalándome un sofá blanco de piel en forma de L.

Su despacho es exageradamente grande para una sola persona. Delante de los ventanales panorámicos hay una mesa de madera oscura en la que podrían comer cómodamente seis personas. Hace juego con la mesita junto al sofá. Todo lo demás es blanco-el techo, el suelo y las paredes-, excepto la pared de la puerta, en la que treinta y seis cuadros pequeños forman una especie de mosaico cuadrado. Son preciosos, una serie de objetos prosaicos e insignificantes, pintados con tanto detalle que parecen fotografías. Pero, colgados juntos en la pared, resultan impresionantes.

-un artista de aquí. Trouton- me dice la señora Harlaown cuando se da cuenta de lo que estoy observando.

-son muy bonitos. Elevan lo cotidiano a la categoría de lo extraordinario- murmuro distraída, tanto por ella como por los cuadros.

Ladea la cabeza y me mira con mucha atención.

-no podría estar más de acuerdo, señorita Takamachi-me contesta en voz baja.

Y por alguna inexplicable razón, me ruborizo.

Aparte de los cuadros, el resto del despacho es frio, limpio y aséptico. Me pregunto si refleja la personalidad del Adonis que está sentado frente a mí en una silla blanca de piel.

Bajo la cabeza, alterada por la dirección que están tomando mis pensamientos, y saco de la bolsa las preguntas de Hayate. Luego preparo la grabadora con tanta torpeza que se me car dos veces en la mesita. La señora Harlaown no abre la boca. Aguarda pacientemente –eso espero-, y yo me siento cada vez más avergonzada y me pongo más roja. Cuando reúno el valor para mirarlo, está observándome, con una mano encima de la pierna y otra alrededor de la barbilla y con el largo dedo índice cruzándole los labios. Creo que intenta ahogar una sonrisa

-pe…perdón-balbuceo-. No suelo utilizarla.

-tómese todo el tiempo que necesite, señorita Takamachi- me contesta

-¿le importe que grabe sus respuestas?

-¿me lo pregunta ahora, después de lo que le ha costado preparar la grabadora?

Me ruborizo. ¿Está bromeando? Eso espero. Parpadeo, no sé qué decir, y creo que se apiada de mí, porque acepta.

-no, no me importa

-¿le explico Hayate…digo…la señorita Yagami para donde era la entrevista?

-sí. Para el último número de este curso de la revista de la facultad, porque yo entregare los títulos en la ceremonia de graduación este año.

Vaya. Acabo de enterarme. Y por un momento me preocupa que alguien no mucho mayor que yo –vaya, quizá seis o siete años, y una mega triunfadora, pero aun así- me entregue el título. Frunzo el ceño e intento centrar mi caprichosa atención en lo que tengo que hacer.

-bien-digo tragando saliva-. Tengo algunas preguntas, señora Harlaown-

Me coloco un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

-sí, creo que debería preguntarme algo- me contesta inexpresivo.

Esta burlándose de mí. Al darme cuenta de ello, me arden las mejillas. Me incorporo un poco y estiro la espalda para parecer más alta e intimidante. Pulso el botón de la grabadora intentando parecer profesional.

-es usted muy joven para haber amasado este imperio. ¿A qué se debe su éxito?

Lo miro y ella esboza una sonrisa burlona, pero parece ligeramente decepcionado.

-los negocios tienen que ver con las personas, señorita Takamachi, y yo soy muy buena analizándolas. Sé cómo funcionan, lo que las hace ser mejores, lo que no, lo que las inspira y como incentivarlas. Cuento con un equipo excepcional, y les pago bien.-se calla un instante y me clava su mirada roja-. Creo que para tener éxito en cualquier ámbito hay que dominarlo, conocerlo por dentro y por fuera, conocer cada uno de sus detalles. Trabajo duro, muy duro, para conseguirlo. Tomo decisiones basándome en la lógica y en los hechos. Tengo un instinto innato para reconocer y desarrollar una buena idea, y seleccionar a las personas adecuadas. La base es siempre contar con personas adecuadas.

-quizá solo ha tenido suerte.

Este comentario no está en la lista de Hayate, pero es que es tan arrogante… por un momento la sorpresa asoma a sus ojos.

-no creo en la suerte ni la casualidad, señorita Takamachi. Cuanto más trabajo, más suerte tengo. Realmente se trata de tener en su equipo las personas adecuadas y saber dirigir sus esfuerzos. Creo que fue Harvey Firestone quien dijo que la labor más importante de los directivos es que las personas crezcan y se desarrollen.

-parece usted una maniática del control.

Las palabras han salido de mi boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

-bueno, lo controlo todo, señorita Takamachi- me contesta sin el menor rastro de ironía en su sonrisa.

Lo miro y me sostiene la mirada, impasible. Se me dispara el corazón y vuelvo a ruborizarme.

¿Por qué tiene este desconcertante efecto sobre mí? ¿Quizás porque es irresistiblemente atractiva? ¿Por cómo me mira fijamente? ¿Por cómo se pasa el dedo índice por el labio inferior? Ojala dejara de hacerlo.

-además, decirte a ti misma, en tu fuero más íntimo, que has nacido para ejercer el control te concede un inmenso poder –sigue diciéndome en voz baja.

-¿Le parece a usted que su poder es inmenso?

Maniática del control, añado para mis adentros.

-tengo más de cuarenta mil empleados, señorita Takamachi. Eso me otorga cierto sentido de responsabilidad…poder, si lo prefiere. Si decidiera que ya no me interesa el negocio de las telecomunicaciones y lo vendiera todo, veinte mil personas pasarían apuros para pagar la hipoteca en poco más de un mes.

Me quedo boquiabierta. Su falta de humildad me deja estupefacta.

-¿no tiene que responder ante una junta directiva?-le pregunto asqueada

-soy dueña de mi empresa. No tengo que responder ante ninguna junta directiva.

Me mira alzando una ceja y me ruborizo. Claro, lo habría sabido si me hubiera informado un poco. Pero, maldita sea, que arrogante…cambio de táctica.

-¿Cuáles son sus intereses, aparte del trabajo?

-me interesan cosas muy diversas, señorita Takamachi.-esboza una sonrisa casi imperceptible-. Muy diversas.

Por alguna razón, su mirada firme me confunde y enciende. Pero en sus ojos se distingue un brillo perverso.

-pero si trabaja tan duro, ¿Qué hace para relajarse?

-¿relajarme?

Sonríe mostrando sus dientes, blancos y perfectos. Contengo la respiración. Es realmente guapa. Debe estar prohibido estar tan guapa.

-bueno, para relajarme, como dice usted, navego, vuelo y me permito diversas actividades físicas.-cambia de posición en su silla-. Soy muy rica, señorita Takamachi, así que tengo aficiones cara y fascinantes.

Echo un rápido vistazo a las preguntas de Hayate con la intención de no seguir con ese tema.

-invierte en fabricación. ¿Por qué en fabricación en concreto?- le pregunto

¿Por qué hace que me sienta tan incómoda?

-me gusta construir. Me gusta saber cómo funcionan las cosas, cual es mu mecanismo, como se montan y desmontan. Y me encantan los barcos ¿Qué puedo decirle?

-parece que el que habla es su corazón, no la lógica y los hechos.

Frunce los labios y me observa de arriba abajo.

-es posible. Aunque algunos dirán que no tengo corazón.

-¿Por qué dirían algo así?

-porque me conocen bien- me contesta con una sonrisa irónica

-¿dirán sus amigos que es fácil conocerla?

Y nada más con preguntárselo lamento haberlo hecho. No está en la lista de Hayate.

-soy una persona muy reservada, señorita Takamachi. Hago todo lo posible para proteger mi vida privada. No suelo ofrecer entrevistas.

-¿Por qué acepto esta?

-porque soy mecenas de la universidad, y porque, por más que lo intentara, no podía sacarme de encima a la señorita Yagami. No dejaba de dar lata a mis relaciones públicas y admiro esa tenacidad.

Se lo tenaz que puede llegar a ser Hayate. Por eso estoy sentada aquí, incomoda y muerta de vergüenza ante la mirada penetrante de esta mujer, cuando debería estar estudiando para mis exámenes.

-también invierte en tecnología agrícola. ¿Por qué le interesa este ámbito?

-el dinero no se come, señorita Takamachi, y hay demasiada gente en el mundo que no tiene que comer.

-suena muy filantrópico. ¿Le apasiona la idea de alimentar a los pobres del mundo?

Se encoje de hombros, como dándome largas.

-es un buen negocio.-murmura

Pero creo que no está siendo sincera. No tiene sentido ¿alimentar a los pobres del mundo? No veo por ningún lado que beneficios económicos puede proporcionar. Lo único que veo es que se trata de una idea noble. Echo un vistazo a la siguiente pregunta, confundida por su actitud.

-¿tiene una filosofía? Y si la tiene ¿en qué consiste?

-no tengo una filosofía como tal. Quizás un principio que me guía…de Carnegie "un hombre que consigue adueñarse absolutamente de su mente puede adueñarse de cualquier otra cosa para la que este legalmente autorizado". Soy muy peculiar, muy tenaz. Me gusta el control…de mi misma y de los que me rodean.

-entonces quiere poseer cosas…  
es usted un obseso del control.

-quiero merecer poseerlas, pero si, en el fondo es eso.

-parece usted el paradigma del consumidor

-lo soy

Sonríe, pero la sonrisa no ilumina su mirada. De nuevo no cuadra con una persona que quiere alimentar al mundo, así que, no puedo evitar pensar que estamos hablando de otra cosa, pero no tengo ni la menor idea de que. Trago saliva. En el despacho hace cada vez más calor, o quizá sea cosa mía. Solo quiero acabar de una vez la entrevista. Seguro que Hayate ya tiene bastante material.  
Echo un vistazo a la siguiente pregunta.

-fue una niña adoptada. ¿Hasta qué punto cree que ha influido en su forma de ser?

Vaya, una pregunta personal. Lo miro con la esperanza de que no se ofenda. Frunce el ceño.

-no puedo saberlo.  
Me pica la curiosidad

-¿Qué edad tenían cuando la adoptaron?

-todo el mundo lo sabe, señorita Takamachi- me contesta muy seria

Mierda. Sí, claro. Si hubiera sabido que haría esta entrevista me habría informado un poco. Cambio de tema rápidamente

-ha tenido que sacrificar su vida familiar por el trabajo.

-eso no es una pregunta- me replica en tono seco

-perdón.  
No puedo quedarme quieta. Ha conseguido que me sienta como una niña perdida. Vuelvo a intentarlo.

-¿ha tenido que sacrificar su vida familiar por el trabajo?

-tengo familia. Un hermano, una hermana y unos padres que me quieren. Pero no me interesa seguir hablando de mi familia.

-¿es usted bisexual, señora Harlaown?

Respira hondo. Estoy avergonzada, abochornada. Mierda ¿Por qué no le he echado un vistazo a la pregunta antes de leerla? ¿Cómo voy a decirle que estoy limitándome a leer preguntas? Malditas sean Hayate y su curiosidad.

-no, Nanoha, no soy bisexual.

Alza las cejas y me mira con ojos fríos. No parece contenta.

-le pido disculpas. Esta…bueno…está aquí escrito.

Ha sido la primera vez que me ha llamado por mi nombre. El corazón se me ha disparado y vuelven a arderme las mejillas. Nerviosa, me coloco el mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.  
Inclina la cabeza.

-¿las preguntas no son suyas?

Quiero que me trague la tierra.

-bueno…no. Hayate…la señorita Yagami….me ha pasado una lista.

-¿son compañeras de la revista de la facultad?

Oh no. No tengo nada que ver con la revista. Es una actividad extraacadémica de ella, no mía. Me arden las mejillas.

-no. Es mi compañera de departamento.

Se frota la barbilla con parsimonia y sus ojos rojos me observan atentamente.

-¿se ha ofrecido usted para hacer la entrevista?- me pregunta en tono inquietantemente tranquilo.

A ver, ¿Quién se supone que entrevista a quién? Su mirada me quema por dentro y no puedo evitar decirle la verdad.

-me lo ha pedido ella. No se encuentra bien- le contesto en voz baja, como disculpándome

-eso explica muchas cosas.

Llaman a la puerta y entra la rubia número dos.

-señora Harlaown, perdone que la interrumpa pero su próxima reunión es dentro de dos minutos.

-no hemos terminado, Andrea. Cancele mi próxima reunión, por favor.

Andrea se queda boquiabierta, sin saber que contestar. Parece perdida. La señora Harlaown vuelve el rostro hacia ella lentamente y alza las cejas. La chica se pone colorada. Menos mal, no soy la única.

-muy bien, señora Harlaown- murmura y sale del despacho

Ella frunce el ceño y vuelve a centrar su atención en mí.

-¿por dónde íbamos, señorita Takamachi?

Vaya, ya estamos otra vez con lo de "señorita Takamachi"

-no quisiera interrumpir sus obligaciones.

-quiero saber de usted, creo que es justo.

Sus ojos rojos brillan de curiosidad. Mierda, mierda. ¿Qué pretende? Apoya los codos en los brazos del asiento y une las yemas de los dedos de ambas manos frente a la boca. Su boca me…me desconcentra. Trago saliva.

-no hay mucho que saber- le digo volviéndome a ruborizar.

-¿Qué planes tiene para después de graduarse?

Me encojo de hombros. Su interés me desconcierta. Venir a Seattle con Hayate, encontrar trabajo…la verdad es que no he pensado mucho más allá de los exámenes.

-no he hecho planes, señora Harlaown. Tengo que aprobar los exámenes finales

Y ahora tendría que estar estudiando, no sentada en su inmenso, aséptica y precioso despacho, sintiéndome incomoda frente a su penetrante mirada.

-aquí tenemos un excelente programa de prácticas- me dice en tono tranquilo.

Alzo las cejas sorprendida. ¿Está ofreciéndome trabajo?

-lo tendré en cuenta- murmuro confundida-. Aunque no creo que encajara aquí.

Oh, no. Ya estoy otra vez pensando en voz alta.

-¿Por qué lo dice?

Ladea un poco la cabeza, intrigada, y una ligera sonrisa se insinúa en sus labios.

-es obvio, ¿no?

Soy torpe, desaliñada y no soy rubia.

-para mí, no

Su mirada es intensa y su atisbo de sonrisa ha desaparecido. De pronto siento que unos extraños músculos me oprimen en el estómago. Aparto los ojos de su mirada escrutadora y me contemplo los nudillos, aunque no los veo. ¿Qué está pasando? Tengo que marcharme ahora mismo. Me inclino para tomar la grabadora.

-¿le gustaría que le enseñe el edificio?- me pregunta

-seguro que está muy ocupada, señora Harlaown, y yo tengo un largo camino.

-¿vuelve en choche a Vancouver?

Parece sorprendida, incluso nerviosa. Mira por la ventana. Ha empezado a llover.

-bueno, conduzca con cuidado- me dice en tono serio, autoritario

¿Por qué iba a importarle?

-¿me ha ´preguntado todo lo que necesita?- añade.

-si- le contesto metiendo la grabadora en la bolsa.

Cierra ligeramente los ojos, como si estuviese pensando.

-gracias por la entrevista, señora Harlaown.

-ha sido un placer- me contesta tan educada como siempre.

Me levanto, se levanta ella también y me tiende la mano.

-hasta la próxima, señorita Takamachi

Y suena como un desafío, o como una amenaza. No estoy segura de cuál de las dos cosas. Frunzo el ceño. ¿Cuándo volveremos a vernos? Le estrecho la mano de nuevo, perpleja de que esa extraña corriente siga circulando entre nosotros. Deben ser nervios.

-señora Harlaown

Me despido de ella con un movimiento de cabeza. Ella se dirige a la puerta con gracia y agilidad, y abre la puerta de par en par.

-asegúrese de cruzar la puerta con buen pie, señorita Takamachi.

Me sonríe. Está claro que se refiere a mi poco elegante entrada en su despacho. Me ruborizo.

-muy amable, señora Harlaown- le digo bruscamente.

Su sonrisa se acentúa. Me alegro de haberla divertido. Salgo al vestíbulo echando chispas y me sorprende que me siga. Andrea y Olivia levantan la mirada, tan sorprendidas como yo.

-¿ha traído abrigo?-me pregunta Harlaown.

-chamarra.

Olivia se levanta de un salto a buscar mi chamarra, que Harlaown le quita de las manos antes de que haya podido dármela. La sostiene para que me la ponga y lo hago sintiéndome totalmente ridícula. Por un momento Harlaown apoya sus manos en mis hombros, y me sobresalto al sentir su contacto. Si se da cuenta de mi reacción no se le nota. Su largo dedo índice pulsa el botón del ascensor y esperamos, yo con inquietud y ella serena y fría. Se abren las puertas y entro a toda prisa, desesperada por escapar. Tengo que salir de aquí. Cuando me vuelvo, esta inclinada frente a la puerta del ascensor, con una mano apoyada en la pared. Realmente es muy guapa. Guapísima. Me desconcierta.

-Nanoha- me dice a modo de despedida.

-Fate- le contesto

Y afortunadamente las puertas se cierran.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

N/A: aquí empezando un nuevo proyecto, pero bueno espero y no me maten.

Hasta la próxima actualización.

:3


End file.
